Semi-Dioses
by MariiDii
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que desde que naciste eres una semi-diosa? ¿Que toda tu vida fue un engaño? ¿Que tu padre no es lo que tu esperabas? y... ¿que tu deber es salvar el mundo junto a otros Semi-Dioses?
1. Capitulo I: La chica ojos de luna

Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mi propiedad.

o

o

o

o

o

**La Chica ojos de luna.**

**o**

**o**

**o**

El sol salía anunciando que la mañana había llegado a la ciudad de Tokyo, los rayos alumbraban todo a su paso y una habitación era alumbrada por los rayos del sol a través de la ventana dejando ver lo que en ella había, la habitación no era tan pequeña ni tan grande, un pequeño escritorio con muchos libros, un porta lápices y una lámpara. Un closet de madera que llegaba hasta el techo, un tocador con un espejo y varios cepillos en él, y en una esquina de la habitación había un bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas encima de una cama de madera, de este bulto sobresalían unos cabellos largos lacios de color marrón, eran tan largos que los mechones iban de la almohada y caían al suelo esparciéndose sobre él.

En la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama estaba un reloj de aguja el cual comenzó a sonar cuando el reloj marco las 6:00, El bulto que se encontraba en la cama comenzó a moverse y de este salió un brazo, la piel nívea que parecía porcelana, y las manos pequeñas, suaves y con uñas un poco largas dándole un toque femenino y elegante además de que estas están pintadas con un color azul oscuro.

Esa mano apago el aparato que sonaba sin cesar, lo hizo con cansancio y fastidio, ¡Como odiaba ir a la escuela!.

El bulto se quito la sabana de la cara dejando ver a una hermosa joven de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y suave, la chica abre los ojos dejando ver unos ojos de color perla sin pupila, extremadamente raros, únicos y hermosos.

La chica aun soñolienta se sienta en la cama colocando los pies en el frió suelo, abre su boca para dar un largo bostezo y estrujar su ojo adormilada, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado. El cabello de la chica era negro, lizo que llegaba casi a sus talones, ella amaba su cabello ya que su madre cuando era niña se lo acariciaba y la elogiaba por su cabello, pero en esos recuerdos y sueños jamás pudo ver el rostro de su madre, solo veía de los hombros para abajo, jamás su rostro; lo cual lo colocaba triste ya que no recuerda a su madre.

Su madre desapareció sin despedirse cuando ella tenía solo 4 años, ella solo recuerda haber despertado un día y su padre sin más le dijo que se había ido y que no volvería a verla nunca más, que su madre no la quería y que por eso se había ido. Aquella niña lloro como nunca durante semanas, con su corazón roto preguntándose que había hecho para que su madre se fuera. Con el tiempo se auto convenció de que lo dijo su padre era mentira, su madre seguro la amaba y la iba a buscar así tuviera que buscar en las mismas profundidades del mar y el infierno, se prometió que iba a encontrarla pero hasta ahora, no la había encontrado.

La joven de cabellera Negra se levanta de la cama y camina arrastrando sus pies hasta el baño que estaba en su habitación, se quita su pijama de short de color azul con flores y se mete en la Ducha, al sentir las frías gotas caer en su piel no evita dar un pequeño saltito y exclamar en voz baja "esta fría!" . Al terminar de ducharse sale del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, dirigiéndose al closet sacando su uniforme escolar.

Ella comienza a vestirse ya con su ropa interior puesta, su uniforme costaba de una falda más arriba de las rodillas de color azul marino, una camisa manga corta de color blanca y una chaqueta manga larga de botones de azul marino con emblema de su instituto cosido a su bolsillo de chaqueta, unas medias que llegaban hasta sus rodillas de color blanco y sus zapatos eran de color negro.. Se mira al espejo y suelta un suspiro, como odiaba ese instituto, estaba rodeada de un montón de ricachones mimados que solo les importaba ellos y solamente ellos, no es que ella fuera pobre, claro que no, ella era catalogada y señalada como la primera estudiante más rica del instituto y hasta se podría decir de todo japón. Dio un suspiro cansado-

Aunque su vida estaba llena de lujos a ella le gustaba lo sencillo, tenia 4 tarjetas de crédito y todas estaban hasta el tope de dinero con muchos ceros en ellas, pero no las usaba mucho, si vestía ropa de marca, zapatos y carteras pero eso era porque su padre la obligaba diciéndole que debía vestirse al nivel de su apellido y que nunca debía vestir con trapos para pobres, cada semana iba al centro comercial a orden de su padre.

La oji-perla toma su bolso que estaba en la silla del escritorio metiendo sus libros de las materias que le tocaban. el bolso era de un color negro con un llavero de una media luna, cuando caminaba a la puerta para salir de esta dirige su mano a su pecho, para luego tocar desesperadamente como buscando algo que debería estar allí. Ella deja caer el bolso al suelo y corre a su cama levantando la almohada para luego suspirar aliviada y sonreír.

Debajo de la almohada estaba una gargantilla de plata, con una piedra azul en forma de media luna con unas letras gravadas en griego de color blanco, el único recuerdo de su madre, un regalo de ella al nacer, era su mas apreciado tesoro; jamás se lo quitaba. Su padre la regaño y grito muchas veces al verle usar esa gargantilla en las fiestas y reuniones importantes que tenia asistir como futura heredera de las empresas, diciendo que ese collar no era "Apropiado" para la ocasión, pero aun así no se lo quito. Su padre se canso de decirle, gritarle y regañarle porque siempre que la veía usar esa gargantilla, hasta que se dio por vencido dejándola usarla.

La oji-perla toma la gargantilla y se la coloca en su cuello aun sonriendo, camina hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar su bolso, Sale de su habitación y camina por los pasillos de la casa bajando por las escaleras hasta la cocina, su casa era una mansión, grande y espaciosa con muchos sirvientes en ella de aquí para allá.

—Buenos Dias—Dice la oji-perla llegando a la cocina mirando a la gran mesa que estaba en el comedor, 12 sillas en total y solo estaban siendo ocupadas 3.

Las sillas estaban ocupadas por tres personas, una era por un joven de cabellera negra lisa su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, y un mechón de cabello cubría su ojos, era extremadamente guapo aunque según sus compañeras de curso, pero para él no era nada más que un odioso, su nombre era Kenji, el estaba usando el uniforme masculino de su escuela que costaba con la misma chaqueta y camisa, y un pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar oscuro. Frente a él estaba otra joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, su cabello era castaño y también tenía los ojos de un bonito color ámbar oscuro, aunque sus ojos demostraban seriedad y frialdad, estaba usando el mismo uniforme que ella. La chica era Akari, hermana de Hinata.

En la punta de la mesa, un hombre de mirada seria y penetrante la miraba con desaprobación, también tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura su cabello era de color negro, y ojos de color ambar oscuro, estaba usando un smoking de color negro. La oji-perla solo baja la cabeza ante la mirada del hombre.

—Buenos Días moco, ¿dormiste bien?—Dice el chico de cabellera negra sonriendo divertido mientras volteaba a verla.

—Siempre tarde Hinata, por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde como siempre, ¿será que alguna vez en tu vida podrías hacer algo bien?—Decía la peli-castaña volteando a ver a su hermana de manera fría para luego entrecerrar la mirada.

—Lo Lamento…N-No volverá a pasar—De disculpaba mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada, aguantando las ganas de llorar ¿Qué había hecho para que su hermana la odiara tanto?

—Eso espero Hinata, Ahora siéntate y come—Decía su padre de forma fría sin decir más nada ya que su hija menor lo hizo por él, el volvía a comer dejando de ver a su hija que solo susurra un "Hai" y se sienta a desayunar en silencio.

En el comedor había absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba el pegar de los tenedores y cuchillos en los platos, un silencio incomodo para la chica de cabellera negra. Ella odiaba ese silencio cuando comían, la hacía sentir incomoda. Los 4 terminaron su desayuno aun en silencio, se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hasta salir de la casa.

—Volveré dentro de 2 días, Kenji estas a cargo—Decía el Hombre con un portafolios en su mano mirando al joven.

—Si Padre—Responde para luego sonreír divertido, Hinata ante escuchar esas palabras solo se muerde el labio inferior frustrada, cuando Kenji estaba a cargo nada bueno salía de eso.

—Akari Hija, Cuídate y demuéstrale a todos que significa llevar el apellido Toriyama. Hazme sentir orgulloso de ti— Decía el hombre mirando a su hija menor con orgullo.

—Hai Padre, cuídese —Respondió la menor dando una leve sonrisa.

—Hinata—La llamo mirándola de manera fría, la chica solo dio un pequeño salto en su sitio cuando su padre la había llamado, y ella levanta su mirada aun aguantando las ganas de llorar— Recuerda mantenerte al margen, no me hagas pasar vergüenza, no hagas nada estúpido como siempre. Cuando llegue en dos días no quiero escuchar que has hecho algo estúpido como las mayorías de las veces—Término de decir en forma de regaño alzando un poco la voz, la oji-perla solo asiente y su labio comienza a temblar levemente ante tales palabras y sus ojos comienzan a acumular agua pero aun así no deja escapar las lágrimas. Siempre era lo mismo, ella como siempre era señalada por su padre como un estorbo, durante toda su vida su padre jamás mostro cariño por ella siempre se preguntaba porque la repudiaba y odiaba tanto. ¿Qué había hecho malo para que su hermana y su padre la odiaran? ¿Nacer tal vez?

El hombre entra a la limosina dirigiéndose al aeropuerto a su jet privado, iba a New york por asuntos de su empresa, cada semana viajaba al extranjero por asuntos de trabajo dejando a sus dos hijas y a sus sobrinos solos.

—Es hora de irnos, vamos Moco apúrate o te dejo— Dijo el Kenji caminando hacia la limosina

—Sí, mi primera clase empieza en 30 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde, Si llego tarde será por tu culpa Hinata, andando—Dijo Akari caminando hacia la limosina entrando después de Kenji y esta es seguida por Hinata la cual solo miraba el suelo.

En la limosina había absoluto silencio, Hana miraba por la ventana al igual que Kenji, Akari estaba en la puerta de la derecha a una distancia prudente de Hinata, y Kenji estaba en el asiento que estaba frente a ella mirando por la misma ventana, Hinata también miraba por la ventana con su mano tomando la piedra azul de media luna, como extrañaba a su madre. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría bien? Muchas preguntas se hacían cada día en cuanto a su madre, desde que ella tenía memoria su padre siempre la repudiaba y sus hermanos tampoco mostraron señales de cariño, Akari era muy fría y distante las únicas veces que ella le hablaba era para decirle "Estorbo" o "Estúpida" y uno que otro insulto. Y Kenji solo se burlaba de ella y le hacia la vida imposible siempre que podía, como un dia cuando eran niños y ellos apenas tenían 4 años unos días antes de que su madre se fuera, Kenji le dijo que en el sótano había dulces y ella como una niña inocente y amantes de los dulces le hizo caso y lo siguió al sótano; él le había dicho que en el armario estaban los dulces y que si quería tenerlos tenía que abrirlo, ella cayó en su trampa y abrió el amario luego sintió como alguien la había empujado y cayó de cabeza dentro del armario y luego todo se volvió oscuro y escucha algo cerrando y las palabras de Kenji: "¡Estúpida! Ahora no vas a poder salir de ahí, ¡niña tonta!", ella estuvo encerrada en ese armario del por 13 horas gritando y llorando que la sacaran, esa "bromita" por parte de su hermano le creo una fobia a los lugares cerrados y oscuros.

Ella tenía claro que sus hermanos y su padre no la querían desde que tenía memoria fue víctima de Bromas, insultos y de rechazos, los únicos momentos bonitos que tenia de su vida era cuando su padre la mando de campamento por 3 meses, donde convivió con la naturaleza y los animales, ella le agradeció a su padre aunque el solo le respondió que no "se alegrara mucho por eso porque solo lo hacía porque venían unos socios importantes a quedarse a su casa por esos meses y la necesitaba bien lejos para que no cometiera una estupidez y lo dejara en ridículo".

—"_Prometo que te encontrare, madre"_—Pensaba la oji-perla aun mirando por la ventana, las letras del collar brillan intensamente pero como la chica estaba apretando la piedra no se vio el brillo, este dejo de brillar.

Llegaron al instituto, era de 4 pisos con ventanas de cristal, fuentes, arboles, y todo estaba rodeado de pasto verde, flores y un pequeño lago con patos. Habían muchos estudiantes todos con bolsos carísimos y caminaban de forma elegante de aquí para allá,

Loes tres chicos bajaron de la limosina y se adentraron al instituto, Kenji y Akari caminaron hacia lugar distintos, Hinata se quedo mirando por donde se habían ido sus hermanos Ella suspira y sigue caminando subiendo las escaleras del instituto, Había cuadros por todos lados, copias de las pinturas de los museos de parís, había varias copias de la pintura de la mona-lisa en el instituto y muchos más pinturas de los más exitosos pinturas de todos los tiempos. Caminaba a paso lento, no quería entrar su salón de clases.

Se detiene frente a una puerta que se abría en el medio de madera con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro, ella abre la puerta, y ve al profesor que deja de leer su libro y la mira, tenía el cabello blanco y un mechón cubría su ojo derecho, tenía un tapabocas, El profesor Kakashi Hatake, profesor de literatura y lenguaje.

—Señorita Hyuga, llega tarde—dijo el profesor mirándola, al igual que sus compañeros.

—Lo-Lo lamento, se me hizo ta-tarde…No volverá a pa-pasar Ka-Kakashi-sensei—respondió un poco nerviosa alsentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella, encogiéndose de hombre bajando la mirada.

—Eso espero, como castigo por su retraso tendrá que traerme tarea extra, ahora…vaya a su asiento—Dijo dejando de mirarlo volviendo a posar su mirada en su libro continuando con la lectura.

Hinata solo asiente con la cabeza y camina hasta su asiento, no sin antes ver como alguno chicas y chicas le sonríen divertidas y con burla. Se muerde el labio inferior, por eso odiaba la escuela. Llega a su asiento, que consistía en una mesa de madera y silla acolchada, luego presta atención a la clase dando un suspiro.

Pasan las horas y ya era la hora del almuerzo, después le tocaba Educación Física con el profesor Maito-Gay, ella era muy buena en deportes, era el número uno en el instituto en cuanto a deportes, ella no sabía cómo pero correr, moverse y saltar se le daba muy bien, era como si ella estuviera hecha para hacerlo.

Hinata llega al comedor, tomando una bandeja caminando hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba la comida, siempre había comida el nivel de los estudiantes, caviar, langostas, postres deliciosos, todo hecho por chefs profesionales. Ella toma un pedazo de Sándwich de pollo, pastel de chocolate con fresas y un jugo de fresa, después de tomar lo que pensaba comer mira a su alrededor buscando un lugar luego divisa una mesa que estaba sola y camina hacia ella, cuando estaba llegando alguien le mete el pie, ella cae al suelo cayendo arriba de la bandeja aplastando todo, ella se sienta en el suelo mirando como su uniforme estaba todo lleno de chocolate, de mayonesa y como el pan el tomate y la lechuga estaban pegados a su chaqueta, el jugo estaba derramado en el piso. Ella se mira el uniforme y luego siente un liquido caer en su cabello mojándola, era jugo de naranja.

Hinata alza la mirada encontrándose con una chica de cabello rojo, y lentes, ella sonreía divertida.

—Ups, creí que necesitabas agua para lavarte, pero creo que rocié el agua en donde no era—Dijo inocentemente colocando una mano en su boca, para luego sonreír divertida.

Hinata, miro a la chica y luego el lugar se lleno de carcajadas y palabras como "Que tonta" "es una estúpida" "que patética " y una que otra palabra hiriente, no aguanto más la humillación y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse aguados y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar hacia el baño.

Hinata corría a todo lo que dabas su piernas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al suelo, ella seguía corriendo sollozando su vista no era muy buena a causa de las lagrimas y por eso no vio por donde corría, no pudo notar cómo se dirigía hacia tres personas y choco su hombro en el pecho de uno de ellos el cual era un chico rubio, pero eso no le importo y siguió su camino aun soltando lagrimas. La persona con quien la había chocado voltea a mirarla viendo como seguía corriendo, el había visto como aquella chica lloraba pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver esos ojos iguales a dos lunas.

—Oye Dobe…tu acabas de ver lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto?—Dijo seriamente el otro chico con la manos en sus bolsillos mirando al rubio.

—Sí, es ella—Respondió el rubio, para luego sonreír de forma zorruna.

—Bueno, al menos nos ah quitado la tarea de buscarla—Dijo una chica cruzándose de brazos para luego sonreír— aunque, debo decir que los estudiantes de esta escuela no me agradan, mira que hacerla llorar de esa forma, voy a volverlos trizas ya verán—alzaba su puño dispuesta a golpear a alguien.

—No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempos de eso, vayamos a ver a la vieja Tsunade — Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, también apoyando a su amiga.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron su camino hacia la dirección, ya al menos tenían un peso menos sobre la misión que tenían, los tres tenían el uniforme del instituto no habían asistido a clases ya que pensaban recorrer primero el lugar, ya mañana comenzarían con su verdadero propósito.

Hinata llego al baño, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y siguió sollozando, ella dejo de llorar calmándose un poco, salió del baño y fue directo al lavamanos y miro su rostro, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su nariz estaba igual de roja, su cabello estaba seco pero estaba pegajoso y olía a jugo de fresa, su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre, estaba todavía mojada y su chaqueta estaba toda llena de chocolate y mayonesa.

Ella solo abre el lavamanos y se echa un poco de agua en su cara, luego se quita la chaqueta, por suerte su última clase era educación fisica, tenía que colocarse el uniforme de deportes así que la chaqueta era lo de menos. La campana había sonado eso significaba que era hora de su clase con Maito gay y tenía que apurarse para poder ir a cambiarse y llegar temprano a clases antes de que "El poder de la juventud" la castigara por llegar tarde.

Hinata salió del baño a toda prisa, fue a su salón dándose cuenta que no había nadie, lo único que estaba allí era su morral, seguro todos ya se habían ido a clases de Educación Física. Ella tomo su bolso y salió a toda prisa a los vestidores femeninos, guardo su morral en el casillero y se quito su uniforme para colocarse el de deportes.

El uniforme de deportes consistía en una licra tipo panty azul oscuro, una camisa blanca manga corta que iba afuera de la licra, medias pantis blancas que llegaban a medio muslo y zapatos de deporte, recogió su cabellera negra en una cola alta para que no le estorbara, como su cabello era muy largo era muy difícil hacer deporte con él. Salió de los vestidores femeninos a toda prisa y llego a la cancha techada, vio como todos sus compañeros de clase corrían por la pista, seguro apenas iban por la 2 vuelta ya que no se notaban cansados. Hinata camina hacia el profesor disculpándose por su retraso, el maestro Maito Gay tenía el cabello negro con un corte tipo "hongo" cejas encrespadas.

—Es la 7ma vez en el mes Hinata, ¡vemos 7 clases al mes!... como castigo tienes que dar 100 vueltas a la cancha, sin descanso. ¡Ahora!—Dijo el profesor mirando a la oji-perla.

—Hi Gai-sensei—Responde un poco desanimada.

Hinata corría por la pista de deportes a toda prisa apenas iba por la décima vuelta y ya estaba cansada, se paró un momento posando ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente y con su mano derecha limpiaba el sudor de su frente el sonido del silbato del profesor hizo que diera un pequeño salto y voltea a mirarlo, ella pudo notar que el lo había usado para indicarle que siguiera. Y así lo hizo empezó de nuevo a correr por la pista, ella seguía mirando al frente tratando de seguir el paso pero estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se cansaría de nuevo. Ella seguía corriendo pero sintió como alguien agarraba su tobillo haciéndola caer al piso pegando su frente al asfalto.

Hinata levanta un poco su rostro sintiendo dolor en su frente, ella voltea su rostro hacia sus pies pero no había nadie, ¿acaso había sido su imaginación? ¡Imposible! Ella podía haber jurado que alguien le había agarrado el tobillo pero, estaba ella sola en la pista, sus compañeros estaban haciendo otro tipo de ejercicios y su profesor estaba en la otra parte de la pista; ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

El profesor Gai corre preocupado hacia ella al ver como gotas de sangre caían por el rostro de su alumna de ojos perlas, tenía una herida en su frente, los compañeros de Hinata deja de hacer sus ejercicios y también van a hacia ella entre ellos Karin la cual solo se ríe junto con sus amigas diciendo "siempre tan torpe".

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? Como te has caído? Mira nada mas estas sangrando—Exclama el profesor un poco preocupado tomando a Hinata del brazo ayudándola a levantarse—Vamos a la enfermería para que puedan verte esa herida—Termino de decir jalando a la chica fuera de la cancha rumbo a la enfermería.

Hinata aun desconcertada y confundida se deja llevar por el profesor de cejas pobladas sintiendo un extraño liquido caliente resbalar por sus sienes, mejillas y nariz, ella dirige su dedo índice y medio a su frente. Luego los mira notando que había sangre en ellos, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre y por eso mantuvo la calma ella sabía que nada ganaba alterándose así que se mantuvo tranquila y solo suelta un suspiro, ¿acaso había nacido con dos pies izquierdos y ella ni cuenta se ah dado?

El profesor gai llevo a Hinata a la enfermería donde fue atendida por la enfermera de la escuela, después de limpiarle el rostro y la herida no era nada más que una herida superficial muy pequeña, solo le coloco una curita y les dijo a Gai y a Hinata que no se alarmaran que era solo una herida pequeña, que no era grave y que la sangre se debía a que la cabeza era muy alborotadora en cuanto heridas.

—Bien, debo ir a hacer algo vuelvo enseguida—dijo la enfermera saliendo del lugar dejando a Gai-sensei y a Hinata solos.

—Bueno, al menos tu herida no es grave. Dejare pasar tu castigo pero para la próxima tendrás que hacer 100vueltas y 100 lagartijas—Dijo el profesor para luego rascarse la nuca—Aunque aun no entiendo cómo te caíste Hinata, se que eres un poco ehm…torpe con tus pies algunas veces pero en deportes nunca te había pasado además no había nada con que tropezarse en la pista—Explico un poco confundido.

—….—Hinata solo miraba sus pies los cuales no tocaban el suelo a causa de su estatura—Gai-sensei…esto sonara raro pero...yo habría jurado que alguien me había agarrado el tobillo derecho haciendo que me callera al suelo—Respondió posando su mirada en el profesor Gai para ver como este la miraba confundido con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Dices que alguien agarro tu tobillo? No lo creo Hinata seguro fue tu imaginación, tú eras la única en la pista además todos tus compañeros estaban muy lejos, seguro tropezaste con tu propio pie y te caíste—Explico para luego caminar a la puerta— La clase está por terminar, no es necesario que vuelvas a clases puedes irte directamente a tu casa, nos vemos en la próxima clase y ¡que la llama de la juventud fluya en ti!—Exclama haciendo una pose un tanto raro mientras mostraba su dedo pulgar y sonreía dejando que su dentadura brillara. Hinata solo parpadea y una gota resbala por su nuca.

El profesor Gai sale de la enfermería dejando a Hinata pensativa en cuanto al incidente pensando que si de verdad habría sido su imaginación y que ya se estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Pero…se sintió tan real, estoy segura que sentí una mano agarrar mi tobillo, pero…¿cómo es eso posible?—Sepreguntaba una y otra vez, para luego suspirar—Sera mejor dejar de pensar en eso—murmura para sí misma para luego escuchar como la campana de la escuela anunciaba el fin de las clases por el día de hoy.

Hinata salió de la enfermería 5 minutos después de que sonara la campana, no quería tropezarse con sus "compañeras" de clase en los vestidores y menos con Karin, odiaba que estuviera en su misma clase siempre le hacia la vida a cuadritos y ella por culpa de su timidez y miedo se dejaba maltratar por la peli-roja.

La oji-perla entra a los vestidores suspirando aliviada al notar que no había nadie, se dirige a su casillero para luego quitarse el uniforme de deportes para luego colocarse su uniforme de siempre pero esta vez sin la chaqueta, vuelve a suspirar. Vaya que iba a costarle quitar la mancha de chocolate la tela de la chaqueta era extremadamente delicada, le tocaría comprar una nueva por suerte mañana era viernes por lo cual le tocaba "el día del uniforme libre"

El día del uniforme libre siempre eran los viernes, ese día los estudiantes usaban lo que ellos querían, esa dia era algo sagrado para las chicas ya que ese podían venir a la escuela con sus mejores pintas, y con mejores pintas se referían a minis-faldas, maquillaje por exceso, tacones extremadamente altos, ropa con brillo, y sobre todo, ropa súper-cara.

La oji-perla sale de los vestidores ya con su uniforme puesto y con su mochila en sus hombros, camina hacia la entrada del colegio visualización dos siluetas, eran sus hermanos esperándola.

—Ya era hora moco, llevamos más de media hora esperándote. Ya estábamos por irnos—dice con cara de fastidio con la mano en sus bolsillos, el peli-negro luego nota el parche de curita que estaba en su frente y alza una ceja mirándola— ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunta mirándola un tanto…¿preocupado?

—Lo siento—Se disculpa y luego escucha la pregunta de su hermano y solo sonríe tiernamente para preocupar a sus hermanos—Tuve un pequeño accidente en educación física, pero no es nada grave—Responde colocando sus dedos en el parche aun sonriente.

Hinata pudo ver como Kenji se encontraba serio pero en sus mejillas había un leve…¿sonrojo?, el peli-negro solo se voltea con sus talones y entra a la limosina sin decir más nada, esta acción desconcertó a Hinata, ella habría podido jurar que su hermano se había sonrojado y lo que más le sorprendió fue que su hermano lo dijo algo como "Si que eres torpe" o cosas como "típico en ti moco, vives mas en el suelo que parada" como siempre se burlaba de ella cuando le decía que se había caído. ¿Acaso estaría enfermo?.

—Andando Hinata, quiero llegar temprano a casa porque tengo tarea que hacer—dijo de forma Fria Akari entrando a la limosina seguida de Hinata.

La limosina estaba en total silencio bueno, sin contar el sonido de las teclas del teléfono de Kenji, el cual estaba sumido en su teléfono celular mandando mensajes, Akari miraba por la ventana y Hinata también, ella estaba mirando los arboles. Su casa o mejor dicho Mansión quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, todo estaba rodeado de arboles y mucha vida.

Lo único bueno de vivir en esa mansión era que estaba en una zona llena de arboles y vida silvestre, Hinata amaba a los animales y a la naturaleza desde pequeña siempre le encantaba sembrar flores, curar a los pajaritos que veía lastimados y les daba de comer a los animales del bosque, y al parecer ellos también amaban la compañía de la oji-perla; los animales no sentían miedo con ella, todo lo contrario se acercaban y se dejaban acariciar, tocar, alimentar y cuidar por la oji-perla.

Hinata miraba los arboles fijamente, pero sus ojos de abren de par en par al ver una animal o mejor dicho una espécimen terrorífico y algo que jamás había visto que estaba entre los árboles. El ser era de anatomía humano pero no era ni mujer ni hombre ya que no contaba con órganos de sexo femenino o masculino, toda la piel era de un color negro con escamas algunas eran moradas, media alrededor de 2 metros sus uñas eran largas, no tenia oídos ni cabello, su cabeza estaba totalmente pelada y en vez de dos ojos, tenía un enorme ojo de color rojo que brillaba con una pupila negra de su boca sobresalían dos colmillos que llegaban hasta su mandíbula. Hinata sintió un escalofrió y comenzó a temblar al notar que la bestia la estaba mirando fijamente, ella solo se separa de la ventana temblando mientras daba un gritillo y se empujaba para atrás tan fuerte que choca con Kenji tumbándole el teléfono, Akari al escuchar el gritillo voltea a ver a Hinata.

—¿¡Pero que te sucede Moco, estás loca!? ¡Acabas de tumbar mi teléfono!—La mira molesto un tanto confundido, pero luego nota como Hinata estaba temblando mientras miraba la ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas?—Le pregunta sin poder evitar sonar preocupado tomando la mano de Hinata y luego la mira, estaba fría y se encontraba pálida—¿Hinata?…—murmura mirándola aun tomándole la mano preocupándose un poco

—¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma—Pregunta Akari mirándola un poco aburrida sin mostrar preocupación, Akari no pude evitar fruncir el seño al notar como Kenji tomaba la mano de su hermana.

—U-Un...e-era—No encontraba explicar lo que acaba de ver, ella solo se arrodilla en el asiento y mira por el espejo de atrás ya que se habían alejado de donde había visto la criatura—Vi, a alguien, no mejor dicho ¡parecía una persona era…era un monstruo! Era de 2 metros, toda su piel era negra con escamas, tenia 2 grandes colmillos, no tenia oídos, sus ojos eran rojos y brillaban, podría jurar que me estaba mirando—Explicaba mirando a sus hermanos alarmada aun temblando

—…Creo que esa caída te afecto el cerebro—Dice Akari seria mirando a Hinata, sin creerse nada de lo que dijo.

—¡Pero es enserio! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Creanme!—Exclama mirándolos un poco preocupada.

—Hinata, es imposible que algo como eso exista, creo que deberías dejar de leer esas historias de fantasías que hay en la biblioteca de la casa o un día de estos nos dirás que viste a los 7 enanitos junto a blancanieves junto a un dragón—dice divertido Kenji mirando a su hermana arqueando las cejas.

—Kenji tiene razón, deberías dejar de ir a la biblioteca o te volverás una loca—dice Akari cruzándose de brazos volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Hinata mira como Akari y Kenji volvían a lo suyo, Kenji volvió a mandar mensajes y Akari volvía a mirar poa la ventana, ella solo suspira resignada y un poco frustrada porque sus hermanos no le habían creído. Ella vuelve su vista hacia la carretera por el espejo de atrás. Ella estaba totalmente segura que lo había visto y no había sido su imaginación. Pero…¿Por qué la estaba mirando a ella?.

La limosina llega a la mansión y los tres jóvenes bajan de esta y entran para que cada uno suba sin decir más nada a su habitación.

Hinata deja su mochila en el escritorio y se tumba en la cama boca abajo ocultando su rostro en su almohada sintiendo como el aroma a lirios que desprendía su cabello entraba por sus fosas nasales, ella solo sonríe y aspira de nuevo ese aroma, ella amaba los lirios eran sus flores favoritas. El aroma a lirios le recordaba a su madre. Hinata cierra los ojos con pesadez, su frente aun le dolía y la verdad el día de hoy en su escuela no había sido muy bueno que digamos aunque todos sus días en la escuela eran horribles y esos días nefastos tenían nombre, Karin ¿Por qué la chica peli-roja le hacia la vida cuadritos? Esa misma pregunta se hacia la oji-perla una y otra vez aun sin encontrar respuesta

La oji-perla cayó rápidamente a brazos de Morfeo aun dejando que el aroma a lirios pasara por sus fosas Nasales.

A los minutos estaba en la oscuridad, pero luego en vez de sentir la almohada sentía que estaba acostada boca abajo sobre un charco de agua, su cabello caía en su cuerpo y a sus lados mojándose con el agua, ella abre sus ojos de golpe al sentir la humedad en su ropa, rostro, cuerpo y manos, levanta su cabeza mirando a su alrededor.

El piso estaba cubierto de agua, era un pequeño cuarto de paredes y pisos de color blanco, el agua era de un color azul oscuro no habían puertas ni ventanas por donde salir.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?—Se preguntaba la oji-perla muy confundida mirando todo a su alrededor levantándose del suelo el agua le cubría todo los pies llegaba más arriba de sus tobillos.

En el suelo ella pudo ver un dibujo de una luna de color amarillo, tenía la misma forma que su gargantilla, Hinata se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa habitación, ella hace unos minutos habría jurado que estaba en su habitación durmiendo y de repente despertaba allí. Su ropa estaba mojada y su cabello se pegaba a su cuerpo y unos mechos a sus rostros, se abrazo a si misma confundida y asustada empezando a entrar en pánico ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un temblor que se hizo presente haciéndola caer al suelo sentada mojándose más de lo que estaba.

Frente a la chica un montículo de agua se elevo, el agua fue cayendo lentamente dejando mostrar un espejo grande de bordes con madera de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes de muchos colores, arriba del espejo había una luna hecha de oro con muchos diamantes incrustados y tenía unas letras grabadas en griego lo cual no pudo leer, y no era porque no podía ¡para nada! Ella sabía hablar 3 idiomas y entre ellos estaba el griego; no podía leerlas porque el espejo era tan alto que las letras no se veían bien.

Hinata se levanto del suelo mojado, mirando el espejo y se acerco a él sorprendida ya que no se encontraba su reflejo; ella toca el espejo y al hacerlo mágicamente aparece su reflejo. La oji-perla se sobresalto y alejo su mano del espejo, allí estaba ella al otro lado su cara mostraba sorpresa pero no le había sorprendido que su reflejo apareciera lo que le sorprendió era la forma en que se reflejaba al espejo.

Su cabello se veía igual del largo pero el color era diferente, era como un azul casi llegando a negro brilloso y lacio; su uniforme ya no estaba, en vez de eso se veía vestido por una mini-falda blanca con bordes dorados, un top blanco que dejaba su abdomen y cintura a la vista con dos tiras gruesas que bajaban por sus hombros, las medias desaparecieron y aunque estuviera descalza en el espejo se reflejaban unas sandalias de sin tacón doradas que se amarraban hasta su tobillo formando un lazo atrás del pie y en su muslo tenía una especie como de pulsera de oro. En su cabello había una especie de tiara de oro la cual tenía una piedra en forma de luna de color azul colgando la misma piedra que su gargantilla, y en su cuello estaba su gargantilla, tenía una especie de guantes de tela en ambos brazos que llegaban hasta 5 dedos más arriba de su codo, sus dedos estaban a la vista y los guantes se agarraban a cada mano de su dedo medio.

Hinata desconcertada toma un mecho de cabello y mira, todavía estaba de color marron, vuelve su mirada el espejo pero en su reflejo aun tenía ese color azul tan peculiar y raro, al igual que la ropa ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su reflejo tenía ese aspecto tan raro?

—_En verdad soy yo, pero…mi cabello y ropa_—Piensa confundida aun mirando su reflejo.

Hinata ve como sorpresivamente su reflejo le sonríe tiernamente haciendo que ella se asustara y diera un pequeño salto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, ¡su reflejo le estaba sonriendo! Y ¡ella no estaba sonriendo!.

—Pe-Pero…¿qué?...—Se dijo con la boca entreabierta sin salir de su asombro aun sin creérselo ¡su reflejo la estaba mirando mientras sonreía!

—_No te asustes, yo soy tu verdadero ser_—Dijo su reflejo mirando aun sonriéndole tiernamente—_Creo que te__sorprendiste, veras estamos en tu mente, este es nuestro verdadero aspecto; cuando vayas a despertar tomaremos nuestro verdadero color de cabello tu poder ya está despertando Hinata_—Explico aun sonriéndole a Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué poder me estás hablando?—Pregunta confundida mirando a su reflejo sin comprender ¿poder? ¿Acaso escucho bien?

Su reflejo solo sonríe divertida ladeando un poco la cabeza mirándola aun divertida.

—_No te preocupes ya sabrás de lo que estoy hablando, pero solo te digo que debes tener cuidado, el mal ya está empezando a hacer sus sucias jugadas y van tras los semi-dioses y especialmente por ti. Cuídate de los "Nugles" ellos intentaran lastimarte_—Termino de explicar con una mirada seria.

—_¿Nugles?¿que son los Nugles_?—Pregunto mirándola sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Semi-dioses? ¿el mal? ¿Iban a por ella? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

—_Los Nugles son criaturas hechas de arcilla y piedras de la tierra negra del infierno, tiene cuerpo humano, poseen colmillos filosos, un ojo rojo con pupila de color morada, ellos son los secuaces del mal, ellos tienen la orden de capturas vivos o muertes a los semi-dioses, ten cuidado el mal necesita de tus poderes para formalizar su plan suerte Hinata y Adiós_ — Decía seria pero luego sonríe dulcemente.

—¡Espera!—Exclama mirando como el espejo comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus narices

—_Es Hora de despertar, cuidate y no dejes que el colgante caía en manos equivocas, Mucha suerte y hasta pronto_—termino de decir su reflejo para luego desaparecer completamente con el espejo.

—Adios…y gracias—Murmura Hinata para luego sonreír no muy convencida y confundida.

El piso comienza a temblar de nuevo, Hinata miraba como se abría una grieta dejando que el agua callera por allí vaciándose la habitación, mas grietas aparecieron y el piso se rompió como si fuera un espejo haciendo que su cuerpo caiga a la oscuridad, todo estaba negra y mientras caía de espaldas mientras gritaba miraba como se iba a alejando de la habitación.

Abre sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, estaba boca arriba con la sabana hasta su pecho, una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra en su abdomen, su respiración estaba agitadamente y su frente estaba sudorosa haciendo que su flequillo se pegara a su frente y rostro. Hinata se sienta en la cama tratando de calmar su respiración y mira a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación había caído la noche y aunque todo estuviera oscuro la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana alumbrando todo, su ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas de seda blanca se movían por la brisa que entraba por ella.

Con su mano derecha se quita el sudor de su frente, y mira las sabanas ya con su corazón latiendo normalmente dirige su mirada al reloj que estaba en su mesita, eran las 3 de la madrugada, vuelve su vista al frente y baja un poco la cabeza mirando sus sabanas blancas nuevamente

—Fue…un sueño—susurra y luego mira su mano—se sintió…tan real—murmura aun mirando su mano.

Hinata coloca su mano en su gargantilla, que sueño más raro había tenido seguramente Kenji y Akari tenían razón, debía dejar de leer tantos libros de fantasía y los libros sobre los dioses del Olimpo, ella amaba todo la mitología griega sobre los dioses del Olimpo; su madre le regalo un libro sobre los dioses la cual estaba guardado en su gaveta, el libro y la gargantilla eran sus más grandes tesoros y recuerdos que tenia de su madre perdida.

—_Madre…te extraño, me haces mucha falta…¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos? Te necesito y no sabes cuánto—_Piensa la oji-perla dirigiendo su rostro hacia la ventana mirando la luna, se acuesta de lado sintiendo las lagrimas salir de sus ojos para luego caer arriba de la almohada, llorando en silencio logra quedarse dormida aun con lagrimas en los ojos. La gargantilla brilla no tan intensamente para luego dejar de brillar.

Una serpiente se deslizaba por las piedras de aquel lugar, era un pasillo iluminado solamente por antorchas, el fuego era de un color morado muy extraño, parecía un subterráneo, iba por un pasillo donde todo era rocas de color negro. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera. En el pasillo lograban escucharse gritos desgarradores de agonía, dolor y auxilio,

—Musica para mis oídos, lo único bueno del inframundo—Murmura aquella serpiente comenzando a transformase en un hombre, de cabello negro liso hasta su cintura, piel palida y ojos de color amarillo con un extraño delineador de color morado.

El hombre con cara de serpiente abre la puerta entrando por esta logrando divisar a un segundo en aquella habitación.

Era un joven de cabellos grises, que usaban la misma toca que aquel hombre de ojos de reptil, estaba usando lentes y su cabello era de un tono gris, sonreía mientras miraba el pequeño barco colocarse frente el hombre baja del bote y lo mira aun sonriendo.

—Bienvenido Orochimaru-sama—Responde haciendo una reverencia el de cabellos grises aun sonriendo, siguiendo al hombre que paso a su lado para pasar de largo hacia una puerta que estaba en la pared de piedras.

—Los encontraron—dijo Orochimaru

—Sí, hemos encontrado al hijo de Hermes, Cupido y unos de los hijos de Ares—Explico el peli-gris.

—Bien, y ¿qué hay de niña luna y el chico luna? ¿Los han encontrado?—Pregunto volteando a ver a su aprendiz.

—Todavía no Orochimaru-sama, no hemos encontrado a la niña y al chico con esas descripciones, pero un nugles nos informo de que vio a una tercera persona, una chica con los ojos de color perla, los mismos ojos que la niña y el chico luna señor.

—¿una chica con ojos perlas?...Uhm, Artemis Hana-chan nos esconde algo juju—se ríe divertido el hombre ojos de serpiente mientras que su lengua puntiaguda para por sus labios—quiero que ese Nugle vigile a esa chica de que me hablas—termino de decir abriendo la puerta entrando a esta, el lugar estaba alumbrando con antorchas y el piso era de piedras al igual que las paredes eran un largo pasillo y camina por el pasillo de la derecha llegando a una puerta, abriéndola y entrando en este.

En la habitación el piso era de madera, había una chimenea y en frente de esta había un sillón de color rojo y abajo una alfombra de del mismo color, habían estantes con libros de todos los tamaños, formas y colores, Orochimaru camina hacia el sillón sentándose en él y toma el libro que estaba en la mesita junto a él tratando de relajarse.

—Pronto todos caerán ante mi—Murmura divertido pasando su lengua por sus labios para luego comenzar a leer su libro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, primero que nada este un nuevo fic que me vino a la cabeza después de ver "Furia de Titanes" (amo esa película)

Bueno, esta Fanfic no tendrá la misma trama y a decir verdad no se como sera el final ni nada, la historia solo fluye y veremos como termina.

Espero les guste las historia, lamento los errores ortográficos que hay por allí, soy nueva en esto de los fics. :s

Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo.

¿Review?


	2. Capitulo II: Nuevos Estudiantes

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Solo Kinji, akari y la historia son de mi propiedad.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Capitulo 2

o

o

o

o

** Nuevos estudiantes y descubriendo sentimientos.**

Hinata comía en silencio, se encontraba muy pensativa, tanto que no escuchaba que su hermano Kenji le estaba diciendo algo, da un pequeño salto cuando un pedazo de tocino le pega en la cara.

— ¡Tierra llamando a moco! ¿Qué te pasa enclenque? Estas más idiota y distraída de lo normal—La mira alzando una ceja.

—L-Lo lamento, e-estaba pensando—lo mira apenada.

—En fin, Dentro de unos días hare una fiesta, así que, como yo estoy a cargo mientras papa está de viaje dejare que estén en ella—Se cruzo de brazos sonriendo.

—Como si a mí me importara estar en tu tonta fiesta de adolescentes. Si papa se entera va a matarte—Dijo Akari comiendo tranquilamente.

—¿¡tonta!? Para tu información Akari-chan, yo soy el mejor organizador de fiestas de todo el instituto. La de hace 2 meses todavía está en boca de todos.

—Tuviste suerte de que papa no se enterara, o ya estuvieras bajo tierra o peor aún, papa te trataría como a la tonta Hinata. Me importa un pepino si haces una fiesta, solo no me involucres en ello.—se limpia la boca con una servilleta.

—No te preocupes, el jamás se enterara, además. Si me descubre culpare a Hinata como siempre

La oji-perla comienza a sentir un sabor amargo en la comida, había perdido sabor. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella esa manera y más cuando estaba presente?, se levanto de la mesa llevando su plato a la cocina. Suspiro cansada ¿Por qué Kenji cada vez que hacia algo tenía que involucrarla o culparla? Por culpa de él y de su hermana su relación con su padre empeoraba cada día más.

Los tres chicos salieron de la mansión ya dentro de la limosina rumbo al instituto, cada uno en su mundo, Akari escribía en su teléfono, kenji escuchando música a todo volumen mientras movía sus manos tocando una guitarra imaginaria y Hinata miraba por la ventana mientras agarraba su gargantilla. Hoy no llevaban su uniforme del colegio porque era viernes y los "viernes" era dia de "Uniforme libre" podían ir de civil. Hinata estaba usando unos pantalones negro entubado, una blusa blanca de chifon y unas sandalias bajas de color blancas. Kari estaba usando una falda de bluyín, una blusa negra fucsia de tirantes, un chaleco tejido de color blanco y unas sandalias plataforma de color blanco. Kenji, estaba usando un pantalón de color rojo, zapatos converse de color negro y una sudadera de color negra.

Al llegar al instituto, cada uno se fue por su lado como siempre. La oji-perla al llegar su salón camina sin mirar a sus compañeros sentándose en su pupitre que se encontraba al final de la fila y al lado de la ventana. Coloca el codo en la mesa y recuesta su cabeza en su mano mirando por la ventana.

La puerta del salón de abre dejando ver al profesor Kakashi, todos los alumnos se van a sus asientos un poco sorprendidos por la temprana llegada de Kakashi.

—Bueno, primero que nada buenos días clase. Hoy se integraran con nosotros tres nuevos estudiantes—Hinata parpadeo confundida, ¿nuevos alumnos a mitad del año? —Pasen por favor—El peli-gris mira hacia la puerta y tres jóvenes entran al salón ante la mirada atónita, enamorada de los alumnos. Los murmuros y suspiros no se hicieron esperar por parte de los estudiantes del aula..

La oji-perla los miro sorprendía y con los ojos abiertos como platos, eran dos chicos y una chica ¡como deslumbraban! Parecían estrellas de cine.

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello negro azabache, y unos ojos negros muy profundos, de cuerpo atlético y mirada seria de estatura alta. La chica era delgada, hermosas piernas muy bien torneadas y busto no muy excesivo ni pequeño, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un extraño color rosa haciéndolo ver único, ojos de color jade con abundantes pestañas y cejas perfectas, labios finos formados en una sonrisa cubiertos con labial rosa y brillo dándole un toque coqueto y atrevido, era de estura mediana.

Pero, lo que hizo a Hinata sonrojar fue ver al último chico que entro. Era alto su uniforme dejaba ver un poco su tan trabajado cuerpo de atleta, cabello rubio, ojos azules, tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla dándole un toque zorruno. Hinata sintió su cara hervir al notar que el chico la miraba intensamente con esos zafiros azules. ¡Era un adonis!

Las murmuros y suspiros comenzaron, y no era para menos, esos tres nuevos estudiantes eran como estrellas de cine.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha—dice el peli-negro con mirada seria. El público femenino suspira mientras lo miraban enamoradas. Tenía unos pantalones de color blanco y una camisa negra fuera del pantalón mas bocacines de color negro.

—Sakura Haruno—La chica sonríe cerrando sus ojos arrancado suspiros entre el público masculino, el peli-negro entrecierra un poco los ojos mirando a los chicos. Estos tiemblan un poco. La chica estaba usando una mini-falda tableada de color fucsia, bajo la falda estaba usando unos leggins de color negro, y un blusón de color negro. La chica era un poco alta, pero con esos tacones plataforma de color negro, le llegaba casi a la altura del peli-negro.

—Y yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki— Sonríe de forma zorruna, las chicas suspiran con corazones en los ojos. Tenía unos pantalones blancos, zapatos converse negro y una camisa manga larga de botones, color negra con rayas naranjas.

—Ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros de clase, trátenlos bien. Tomen asiento, comenzaremos con la clase.

Los tres jóvenes caminan hacia los puestos vacios, Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron juntos. Hinata se puso nerviosa al ver como el chico se dirigía hacia ella mientras la miraba ¿con una sonrisa? El chico se paro al lado de ella y luego miro al chico que estaba en el pupitre de al lado de la oji-perla.

—Largo—dijo el rubio cambiando su sonrisa a una arrogante.

—¿Qué?—El chico alza una ceja mirando al rubio.

—Eh dicho, largo. A partir de ahora este asiento es mío, así que quita tu trasero de ahí y búscate otro —el rubio coloca el bolso en la mesa.

Hinata sintió como su mundo de fantasía o mejor dicho la forma de ver a ese chico de forma soñadora se iba por el retrete Frunció su seño ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera a ese chico? Hinata suspiro molesta

—_Genial, otro engreído que se cree mejor que los demás y que se la sabe toda, era muy bueno como para ser verdad_ —pensó la oji-perla.

—¿¡QUE!? ¡No te daré mi asiento, búscate otro! ¡Oiga Kakashi-sensei dígale a este idiota que busque otro asiento!—

—Naruto, ¿Por qué no tomas este asiento?—Kakashi mira al rubio

—No, eh dicho que quiero este. Punto y fin—aun sonriendo el peli-gris suspira.

— Takeuchi, por favor dale el asiento a Naruto.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo sensei!

—Solo hazle caso al profesor y hazlo por las buenas...o quieres por las malas—lo ultimo lo murmuro, el chico trago

saliva y parpadeo un poco confundido y sorprendido, el podría haber jurado que los ojos de chicos se tornaron rojos. Chasqueo la lengua y se levanto del asiento de mala manera y fue hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Hinata estaba atónita, no podía creerlo. El chico de cabello rubio de nombre Naruto había conseguido lo que quería. Frunció mas su seño y volteo su rostro mirando hacia la ventana. Preguntándose si era su castigo estudiar o estar rodeada por personas como el y los del instituto..

Naruto se sentó en el puesto aun sonriendo, y miro de reojo a Hinata, sonrió más ampliamente.

Las horas pasaron y Hinata no podía concentrarse en la clase de Kakashi, ella sentía que era observada por el rubio, y vaya que era observada. El oji-azul en vez de mirar al frente la miraba a ella fijamente sonriendo logrando ponerla nerviosa ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?. Hinata de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia el notando que no le quito la mirada en ningún momento de la clase.

— Hola soy Naruto, un placer. Oye, ¿eres ciega? Con ese color de ojos pareciera que fueras ciega. Además eres pequeña—dice divertido mirándola. Hinata solo lo ignora mirando al frente comenzando a irritarse— ¿También eres sorda? Te estoy hablando enana.

—Podrías callarte, trato de concentrarme —dijo Hinata aun sin mirarlo comenzando a molestarse sorprendiéndose un poco por cómo le había respondido al chica, ella jamás hacia eso.

—Vaya, además de ciega, sorda y nerd eres toda una fiera. Con que es cierto eso lo que dicen, que las calladitas son las peores. Oye ¿Qué taya de sostén eres? Porque wow, vaya que son grandes. Son dos montañas gigantes. Seguro tienes que mandarlos a hacer— el rubio llevo sus manos a su pecho simulando apretar algo. Hinata solo se sonrojo y apretó mas su lápiz y prefirió ignorarlo.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando escucho la campana del almuerzo, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa aun siendo observada por el oji-azul, salió apresurada de allí huyendo de aquel chico que la tenia harta con sus preguntas.

Naruto recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga la peli-rosa, el voltea su rostro hacia sus dos amigos asobandose el golpe. La chica la miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas y Sasuke con la mano en sus bolsillos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Idiota, La espantaste! ¡Además de que eres un completo pervertido!—regaña la peli-rosa.

—Claro que no,

—Eres un dobe, yo también hubiera salido huyendo si alguien me mirara durante toda la clase y si me dijeran pechos grandes. —dijo tranquilamente el azabache. Naruto solo sonríe divertido y se encogió de hombre recibiendo otro golpe por parte de ambos, quejándose y murmura cosas como "que amor me tienen" y "amigos como ustedes quien necesita enemigos"

—Bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir a buscarla y tratar de que nos tengan confianza y Naruto. ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y sigue el plan!—Le dijo Sakura molesta cruzada de brazos mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Baka—murmura Sasuke

—Bien, de acuerdo. Lo siento, vamos a hablar con esa chica. Mientras más rápido sepa la verdad, mas rápido tendré que dejar de actuar dulcemente—dijo levantándose del pupitre saliendo del salón junto a Sasuke y Sakura disculpándose con los demás compañeros de clase ya que ellos querían saber de ellos para saber si estaban solteros o no.

Hinata se sentó en las mesas del comedor, estaba frustrada y molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel chico a decir que era…pechos grandes?. Hinata estaba sola comienzo su almuerzo servido del comedor, pollo frito, arroz y jugo de naranja. Algunos las miraban como si estuviera loca preguntándose si es que acaso esa chica no sabía que allí había caviar, langosta y camarones.

Hinata ignoraba toda mirada por parte de los niños "ricos" estaba acostumbrada y lo mejor era ignorarlos. Mira como tres bandejas se colocan en la mesa donde ella estaba y los chicos nuevos de su clase se sientan frente a ella. La peli-rosa le sonríe mientras la mira.

—¡Hola Hinata! Soy Sakura, el es Sasuke y el Naruto, estamos en la misma clase. Un placer conocerte—Extiende su mano y Hinata la mira perpleja ¿esa chica como sabia su nombre? Y más importante ¿Acaso aquella chica quería socializar y ser su amiga? O ¿se estaban burlando de ella?, Hinata miro la mano de Sakura con desconfianza y se mordió el labio.

Esta acción no paso desapercibido por los tres jóvenes, Sakura solo sonrió dulcemente entendiendo porque la chica la miraba con desconfianza y no era para menos. Esa chica había sufrido Bullying durante sus años en aquel instituto y era normal que desconfiara.

—Solo quiero ser tu amiga, Hinata—dijo dulcemente sonriendo.

Hinata solo mira a Sakura sorprendida y luego sonríe levemente estrechando su mano. Sakura se sorprendió y luego sonríe.

—Sabes Hinata, tienes una mano muy cálida. ¡Espero nos llevamos bien! ¿Cómo te es tu nombre completo?

—H-Hinata To-Toriyama—tartamudea la chica nerviosa.

— ¡Nee! Es un bonito nombre Hina-chan! ¿No te molesta que te diga Hina-chan verdad? Tú puedes llamarme Saku-chan si gustas—la peli-rosa se levanta de la silla y la coloca al lado de Hinata para sentarse junto a ella.

—Cl-claro Saku-chan no me molesta-Hinata sonríe dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—K-kawai…-murmura la peli-rosa sonrojada y luego abraza a Hinata estrujando su mejilla con la de ella- ¡Hina-chan es tan kawaii!

—¿¡Eh!?—la oji-perla se deja abrazar y estrujar sin comprender.

—Sakura, por favor. Estamos en pleno comedor—murmura el azabache mirándola con pena, sintiendo las miradas de varios alumnos sobre ellos.

—¡Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke-teme Dattebayo!—dice el rubio con gota estilo anime en su nuca.

—Pues me vale un pepino lo que piensen los demás—Sakura alza una ceja sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata—Por cierto, vengo a disculparme por la forma en que actuo Naruto, el es un verdadero idiota y pervertido.

—¡Hey! No es mi culpa que tenga muchas pechugas y que sea una enana muy nerd!—recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke dejando su cara estampada en la mesa.

Hinata tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y agradeció mentalmente al azabache de haberlo golpeado o ella misma iba a hacerlo luego mira como tres chicas se sientan al lado de Naruto y Sasuke mientras sonreían coquetamente, Sasuke los miraba con fastidio y Naruto ya incorporado alzaba una ceja mirándolas confundido. Hinata se sobresalta un poco al ver a Karin sentada en aquella mesa, la chica tiembla levemente al igual que su labio. Karin ya iba a poner a poner a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en contra de ella como a todos los demás.

Sakura no pasó por alto la acción de Hinata, ella solo entrecerró la mirada y miro seriamente a Karin.

—¿y ustedes qué? —dice Sakura de manera fría.

—Me llamo Karin, soy su compañera de clase y representante de la clase. Venía a ofrecerles la oferta de enseñarle la escuela. Además, venía a decirles que no deberían juntarse con ella—señala a Hinata y esta solo mira a Karin. La oji-perla solo veía tristemente a la peli-rosa ¿Por qué ella hacia eso? ¿Por qué Karin la odiaba tanto?.

—Nosotros nos juntamos con quien nos pegue la gana, me importa un comino si eres o no la presidente de los estados unidos o la reina de Inglaterra. Me vale una mierda quien eres y tampoco me importa, nadie te pregunto ni te invito a la mesa, así que lárgate porque tu presencia me repugna. —

Hinata mira atónita a Naruto, el estaba mirando a Karin seriamente. La peli-roja solo rechina los dientes y lo mira furiosa

—¡ERES UN…! ¡TEN MAS RESPETO HACIA LAS MUJERES!—levanta su mano dirigiéndola a la mejilla del chico pero este la agarra de la muñeca rápidamente.

—Yo no golpeo mujeres, pero si sigues tratando a Hinata y hablando de ella de esa manera créeme que olvidare que eres una mujer-apretó fuertemente la muñeca de Karin dejando que esta dejara escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Creo que deberías ir a fastidiar a alguien más, pelo de zanahoria—dice la peli-rosa seriamente ya dejando de abrazar a Hinata.

—Shmp, ustedes tres si que son molestas. Y creo que Naruto y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo. Dejen a Hinata en paz. Ahora shu—hizo una señal con la mano como si le dijera fuera a un perro.

—Me las pagaran…Vámonos chicas. Dejémoslos junto a la rarita ciega—se a sobo la muñeca y se alejo de allí junto a las otras dos chicas.

Sakura sonríe a Naruto y Sasuke y les guiña el ojo. Naruto sonríe levemente y Sasuke sonríe de medio lado. Hinata los miraba a tonita y solo se muerde el labio y sus ojos comienzan a arderle, ellos la habían ayudado, por primera vez alguien la había ayudado y salvado de las maldades de Karin.

—Gracias….de verdad Gracias—la oji-perla sonríe y una lagrima traicionera baja por su mejilla.

—No llores—Naruto con su dedo índice le limpia la lagrima—no deberías llorar enana, sabes desgraciadamente debo admitir que te vas bonita riendo que llorando—El rubio sonríe de forma zorruna mientras que la chica se sonroja violentamente, nadie jamás le había dicho que era hermosa.

Sakura solo alza una ceja divertida y le manda una mirada a Sasuke de manera cómplice, este solo hace un leve shmp mientras sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

—Naruto-kun…-murmura la oji-perla- Gracias…—la chica sonríe dulcemente y Naruto se quedo embobada por semejante sonrisa pero luego se cacheteo mentalmente.

Kenji, el hermano de Hinata, estaba a unas cuantas mesas de la de Hinata, el chico apretaba fuertemente la cucharilla su mandíbula estaba tensa mientras miraba como aquel chico de cabello rubio le sonreía a Hinata y esta le regresaba la sonrisa. Esa escena le estaba molestando bastante.

—¡La fiesta de Kenji será la mejor! ¿Verdad Kenji?—un joven de cabello marrón y ojos negros miran a Kenji pero este estaba distraído mirando algo o "alguien" los demás chicos que estaba en aquella mesa también miraban a Kenji—Oe, kenji—pasa su mano frente a los ojos del chico.

—¿Qué pasa?-afloja un poco su puño volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Estabas como ido ¿a quién mirabas? —dice otro chico mientras miraba en la dirección.

—Nada importante, sigamos comiendo—Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar comenzando a comer nuevamente, aunque su comida ya no sabía como antes. La sentía amarga—_Me molesta…estúpida Hinata—_piensa el chico

Las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy y todos los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo de sus salones, Hinata iba acompañada por sus tres nuevos amigos, los cuales hablaban con ella animadamente, según lo que le habían dicho, los tres eran amigos de infancia al igual que sus padres y a causa de eso viajaban por el mundo y sabían varios idiomas. Y según Sakura no iban a irse hasta completar una clase de misión. Cuando la oji-perla pregunto qué clase de misión los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo que era secreto.

—Entonces Hinata, ¿mañana quieres salir con nosotros? ¡Será divertido!—la peli-rosa toma las manos de la chica con estrellitas en los ojos esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

—Claro, ¿porque no?—la oji-perla sonríe levemente y sakura comienza a dar saltos.

— ¡Genial! Mañana saldremos, como mañana es sábado y no hay clases todo perfecto!—la peli-rosa abraza el brazo de Sasuke y este se sonroja levemente— ¡Adiós Hinata!—Se aleja junto con Sasuke el cual solo se despide moviendo su mano.

—Bueno. Creo que nos veremos mañana Lunita, adiós.—golpeo su nariz con su dedo medio-el rubio sonríe divertido y arrogante, le guiña el ojo a la oji-perla logrando sonrojarla pero de la rabia para luego seguir a Sakura y Sasuke—cuando iba a medio camino suspira cansado— joder, maldigo a Zeus por darme esta estúpida misión.

—Va a escucharte Naruto, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez—dice la peli-rosa divertida mirando como el rubio los seguía con cara de fastidio.

—No sé porque, pero presiento que te caerá otro rayo—el azabache sonríe divertido mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y entrelazaba sus dedos. La peli-rosa se sonrojo pero sonreía.

—Porfavor….Paciencia, Paciencia—el rubio miraba al cielo y extendía sus manos un relámpago se escucho— ¡Esta bien, está bien!...Hmp…Dioses—murmura y Sasuke y Sakura ríen levemente

Hinata cuando perdió de vista a Naruto se recostó de la pared de la entrada, esperando a Akari y Kenji. A los minutos sus hermanos venían saliendo del instituto. Hinata noto que Kenji venia más serio de lo normal y cuando su hermano paso frente a ella sin decirle "moco" o dirigirle la mirada pensó que tal vez algo le pasaba ya que estaba más raro de lo normal.

—¿Q-Qué le pasa a Kenji-kun, Akari-chan?—la oji-perla mira a su hermana confundida.

—¿acaso tengo cara de saber lo que le pasa? Soy su hermana no su niñera ni mama para estar pendiente de sus inquietudes. No sé qué carajos le pasa y me da igual. Solo vámonos, tengo tarea—Dijo la chica entrando a la limosina siguiendo a Kenji. Hinata solo suspira y entra también a la limosina.

El viaje hacia su casa fue como siempre, ella miraba de reojo a su Hermano, se veía molesta y pensativo, no estaba ni escuchando música ni escribiendo en su teléfono como siempre. Algo le pasaba y Hinata averiguaría que, porque por más que aquel chico la trataba mal, el seguía siendo su hermano y no podía evitar preocuparse por su actitud.

Hinata siguió a sus hermanos hacia la casa, Akari subió y se encerró en su habitación, Kenji fue a la sala de entretenimiento y prendió el televisor para ver tv.

La oji-perla camino hacia la sala de entretenimiento, la sala era muy grande, había un televisor plasma de 45, mintiendo wii, Xbox, maquinas de videojuegos, maquina de golosinas, de bebidas y hasta un aparato de popcorn.

—Kenji…¿pasa algo?—Hinata camina hacia él y lo mira, estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo zapping en la tv. El chico la miro de reojo y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la tv.

—No me pasa nada, vete—respondió de manera fría.

—Pero…estas más raro de lo habitual…algo te pasa y la verdad yo… ¡Ah!—se cayó de golpe ya que Kenji apago el televisor levantándose del sillón y lanzo el control al suelo rompiendo al instante, miro furiosamente a Hinata y tomo su muñeca fuertemente dejando que esta gimiera de dolor.

—Tu sola presencia me molesta, eso me pasa. —la soltó bruscamente—Me voy a dormir, me duele la cabeza— salió de allí dejando a Hinata atónita y asustada.

La oji-perla agarro su muñeca y se abrazo un poco tratando de calmar su miedo, jamás había visto a Kenji tan molesto. Limpio las lagrimillas de sus ojos y fue a la cocina, ella no iba a dejar eso así.

Kenji miraba el techo confundido, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, recordó la cara de miedo que tenia Hinata, eso lo desgarro por completo, ella le tuvo miedo y no sabía porque pero eso le dolía.

—Qué demonios me pasa…—murmuro el chico sintiéndose molesto con el mismo, estaba frustrado y enojado desde que vio a ese chico rubio junto a Hinata acaso el… ¿sentía celos?, Kenji se cacheteo mentalmente, ¡era su hermana! ¿Cómo podía tener celos? Rechino los dientes cuando la escena en el comedor volvió a su mente.

—Maldición—murmuro volteándose en la cama cerrando sus ojos, pero luego los abrió cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Hinata parada en la puerta con un vaso con agua y una pastilla en su otra mano— ¿qué haces aquí?—la miro un poco sorprendido.

—Dijiste que te dolía la cabeza, así que…te eh traído una aspirina—Camino hacia el, coloca el vaso en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama y se sentó en la silla de madera que era del escritorio—Con esto te sentirás mejor—Hinata sonríe dulcemente mientras extiende su mano.

Kenji miro embelesado a Hinata y luego miro la pastilla. Volvió su vista hacia la chica y esta seguía sonriendo, sintió sus mejillas arder y un revoloteo en su estomago. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco y a sudar. ¿Acaso se estaba poniendo nervioso?

—Gra-Gracias—murmura tomando la aspirina y luego el vaso. Se tomo la aspirina y le regreso el vaso a Hinata la cual aun sonreía, dirigió su mira a su muñeca, tenía un leve moretón y el mas que nadie sabía que había sido por su culpa.

Kenji tomo la muñeca de Hinata suavemente y con su pulgar comenzó a sobarla. Hinata se sorprendió y se sobresalto ante tal acción por parte de su hermano.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte…—Kenji miraba fijamente aquel moretón, el estaba serio lo cual sorprendió un poco a Hinata.

—N-No pasa nada, es solo un moretón no es nada importante—Hinata sonríe levemente.

—…Todo lo que te pasa o lo que te involucra para mí es muy importante porque me preocupo por ti…Hinata—murmura el chico y pego sus labios al moretón de la chica. Hinata se sobresalto al sentir los labios de su hermano en su muñeca y se sonrojo violentamente cuando su hermano la miro a los ojos fijamente.

La oji-perla se levanto de golpe tomando el vaso y le sonríe a Kenji nerviosamente.

—De-dejare que descanses. H-hasta mañana K-kenji-oniichan—la chica salió apresurada de la habitación de Kenji.

El chico miro la puerta unos minutos y luego comenzó a reírse. Había descubierto algo nuevo y dañino. Algo que jamás debió pasar: estaba enamorado de Hinata, de su "hermana".

—Kenji, eres un maldito enfermo, mira que enamorarte de tu propia hermana—dijo divertido el chico acostándose en la cama sonriendo.

Hinata se coloca el vaso en el lavaplatos y luego mira fijamente su moretón y se muerde el labio inferior y luego sonríe, se sentía feliz, por primera vez su hermano se veía preocupado por ella…pero, la mirada que Kenji le había dado le causo un poco de escalofríos. La chica sale de la cocina apagando la luz y luego se va a su cuarto para poder dormir ya que mañana tenia clases muy temprano.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Disculpen la tardanza, la universidad no me da tiempo de nada e_e

Espero les haya gustado, disculpen los horrores ortográficos e_e

¿reviews?


	3. Capitulo III: Los problemas comienzan

Viernes 3 de Mayo 2013

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, La historia si es de mi propiedad al igual que Kenji y Akari

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Capitulo 3**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_**Salida entre amigos, los problemas comienzan.**_

o

o

o

o

o

o

Hinata miraba por la ventana del aula, no tenía ganas de prestar

atención a la clase de química de Kurenai. La noche anterior no logro dormir, después de aquella plática con Kenji no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Aun no podía haber creído que Kenji la había llamado por su nombre y haya dicho que era importante en su vida. Su suerte estaba cambiando, tenía amigos, y ahora su hermano demostraba que él se preocupaba por ella. Sonríe recordando su plática con Kenji pero un golpe en su pupitre la hace dar un salto y levantarse.

La mujer de Cabellos negros, ojos rojos y cuerpo envidiado por muchas estudiantes y mujeres la miraba alzando una ceja. Su nombre era Kurenai Yuhi, profesora de Química y había golpeado el pupitre de Hinata con una regla de madera.

—Señorita Toriyama, ¿hay algo más importante haya afuera que mi clase?—la profesora Kurenai sonríe golpeando la regla con su palma de su mano.

—Lo-lo lamento kurenai-sensei, no volverá a pasar—los de la clase comenzaron a reír.

—Eso espero, ahora siéntese y deje de soñar despierta. Después me dices quien es el afortunado— susurra la profesora a Hinata lo cual solo ella escucho, la profesora se fue un poco divertida volviendo a su clase.

—Si que eres idiota, mira que sonreír como una boba—dice divertido el rubio mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Hinata se sonrojo y volvió a sentarse para luego fulminar a Naruto con la mirada. Su profesora Kurenai había sido su nana después de que su madre desapareció, pero no duro más de 5 años en aquella casa ya que la mujer se había peleado con su padre por ella. Ella lloro el día de su partida, se mantuvieron en contacto hasta que ella llego a ese instituto y para su sorpresa Kurenai era su profesora. Cuando la oji-perla necesitaba ayuda recurría a Kurenai. Hinata pensó que tal vez sería buena idea contarle a Kurenai lo sucedido con Kenji.

La clase termino a las dos horas, Sakura fue al pupitre de Hinata y la abrazo diciendo lo muy kawaii que estaba ese día. La chica lo agradeció y saludo a Sasuke y Naruto, este último le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando sonrojarla. Hinata les dijo a sus amigos que tenía que hablar con Kurenai y ellos decidieron acompañarla. Hinata les dijo que kurenai había sido su nana.

—¿tu nana? Vaya con razón paso por alto que estabas soñando despierta mientras sonreías como tonta—dijo divertido Sakura.

—¡Saku-chan! ¡No seas mala!— Dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero y la peli-rosa solo comenzó a reírse.

—Ne…Sakura-chan—susurro la oji-perla aprovechando que Naruto y Sasuke venían a unos metros detrás de ellas hablando y de vez en cuando reírse.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—Tú y Sasuke-kun, ¿son novios?—la oji-perla se ríe levemente al ver como la peli-rosa se sonroja.

—bueno, si…llevamos 4 año saliendo—la oji-jade sonríe

—¿a ños? Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo, hacen muy bonita pareja—la oji-perla sonríe y sigue caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón de profesores.

—¿eso crees? ¡Si yo también lo creo!—Sakura comenzó a saltar entusiasta mientras que juntaba sus manos entrelazando los dedos mientras sonreía soñadoramente. Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

Naruto miraba a Hinata, y luego mira a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, aun no logro entender porque Artemis no la ah dicho nada y ocultarla por mucho tiempo—dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata la cual reía y platicaba junto a Sakura

—Artemis seguro sabia que algo iba a pasar y por eso decidió ocultarla y no decirle nada. Aunque no entiendo porque no oculto sus ojos, cualquier Dios o semi-dios se daría cuenta que es hija de Artemis si la conocieran. —el azabache tenia la mano en los bolsillos y miraba a ambas chicas sonríe levemente al ver a Sakura sonreír.

—Aun no logro entender, como es que ellos son hermanos. ¡Solo mírala! Neji es más amargado y Hanabi da miedo, es una niña con cerebro de adulto. Tiene muchos contactos y hasta parece presidente, saludando a todo el mundo. Esa niña es el mismísimo demonio—Naruto entrecierra los ojos al recordar las travesuras que ha sufrido por Hanabi.

—Todos creemos lo mismo Naruto—el azabache entrecerró los ojos también recordando las veces había sido víctima de las travesuras de aquel monstro de ojos perlas. Ambos chicos suspiraron.

Hinata entro a la sala de profesores mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto esperaron a fuera. Kurenai la saludo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y darle un beso en el cachete. Hinata corresponde al abrazo con una sonrisa y luego le cuenta a Kurenai la plática que tuvo con Kenji.

—Enhorabuena Hinata, me alegro de que Kenji y tú ya se traten como hermanos—kurenai sonríe

—Bueno, todavía sigue diciéndome…moco y eso, pero aun asi siento que dimos un gran paso kurenai-sensei—murmura la chica sonriendo

—Me alegra oír eso, eh escuchado por parte de Sakura que tu, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura son amigos.

—¿eh? Pues sí, somos amigos ¿conoces a Sakura kurenai-sensei?

—Bueno, digamos que conozco a sus padres y la vi antes de que viajara por el mundo. También conozco a Naruto Sasuke y a sus padres. Fuimos grandes amigos.

—Eso es genial. Bueno, debo irme Kurenai-sensei. Tengo clases de Deporte. Nos vemos—La oji-perla abrazo a la mujer y salió de allí encontrándose con sus amigos.

Kurenai acompaño a Hinata a la puerta y cruzo miradas con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos asintieron levemente un poco serios sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

—Cuídenla—piensa Kurenai mirando cómo los 4 jóvenes se alejaban y se perdían en una esquina.

Habían ido a la clase de educación física ya con sus uniformes puestos, los alumnos pensaba que gai-sensei estaba loco ¡ quería que hicieran 100 vueltas a la cancha! claro que, se quejaron y el profesor les dijo que hicieran unas 20. Después de terminar las 10 vueltas, nadie mas quiso hacer las 20 así que Gai, refunfuñado cosas como "sus Llamas de la juventud están extintas" los chicos se fueron a jugar futbol y las chicas a jugar voleibol o hacer otras cosas.

— ¡Vamos Hina, tú puedes, Solo falta una!—la peli-rosa miraba a Hinata, la cual estaba acostada con las rodillas flexionadas haciendo abdominales, ella estaba sosteniendo sus piernas ayudándola a completar la tarea que mando el profesor Gai.

—Espera…estoy…Cansada—dijo entrecortadamente la chica sudando. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta al igual que el cabello de Sakura. Hinata hace las últimas 5 abdominales que le faltaban y choca las palmas con Sakura.

Ambas chicas van a las bancas por agua, mientras platicaban animadamente.

—Estuve pensando en ir al parque de diversiones e ir por helados. Sera divertido—Sakura sonríe.

—Me parece fantástico Sakura-chan—Hinata sonríe tomando un sorbo a su botella, pero una mano empuja por debajo la botella de Hinata lastimándole el labio y haciendo que se mojara un poco.

—Pero que boba, no sabe ni siquiera tomar agua. —dice divertida Karin mirando a Hinata.

—¡Eres una zorra!—dice Sakura mirando molesta a Karin.

Hinata tenía el labio lastimado y se quito el agua de la boca con la mano y miro a Karin.

—Karin, no sé porque me odias ni porque haces esto. Pero si me dijeras porque me odias tal vez comprenda tu razón de actuar. Y si fue mi culpa quisiera disculparme contigo por si te hice algo malo.—Hinata miraba a Karin para luego sonreír levemente.

La peli-rosa se sorprende y luego sonríe. Karin solo se sorprende un poco y luego la mira molesta.

—Tu sonrisa me enferma …vámonos chicas—Karin se aleja de allí sin decir o hacer mas nada.

—Vaya Hinata, aunque Karin te haga la vida imposible y cuadritos no le guardas rencor—Sakura sonríe dulcemente.

—No lo sé, pero creo que no nací para guardarle rencor o odiar a alguien Saku-chan Hinata sonríe dulcemente y lleva su dedo índice a su labio notando que este sangraba un poco.

— ¡Tan bonita mi Hinata-chan!—Sakura la abraza divertida y Hinata se ríe junto con ella.

Naruto que miraba todo desde la cancha de futbol, observo toda la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—Vaya Lunita, si que eres una caja de sorpresas—murmura.

—¡Cuidado!

Naruto volteo su rostro al escuchar como gritaban, grave error; la pelota le pego en toda la cara mandándolo al suelo. Sasuke solo suspira.

—Dobe tenía que ser—murmura negando con la cabeza.

Naruto caminaba junto a Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke con una curita, rasponsitos y sobre todo la cara roja. Una venita palpitante apareció en su sien al escuchar la risita de Hinata.

—Lunita…se me acaba la paciencia, deja de burlarte.

—Es...Que…jaja…no puedo evitarlo ¡no puedo más! Jajaja—la peli-azul comienza a reír y Sakura que iba agarrada de manos con Sasuke también estallo a carcajadas, Sasuke solo sonreír divertido.

—Los amigos que me gasto… ¡oigan, ya cállense! Esto es genial.

—Vamos dobe no seas amargado—dice Sasuke sonriendo divertido.

—Los maldigo—murmura.

Los tres iban caminando al parque de diversiones, compraron los boletos y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

—Vayamos primero a la montaña rusa—la peli-rosa se dirigió a la montaña rusa arratrasndo a Sasuke seguida de Hinata y Naruto.

Hinata se detiene de golpe al sentir que la observaban, ella voltea su rostro y busca con la mirada a la persona que la observaba, pero no había nadie al pendiente de ella, todos estaban en lo suyo. Se sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué haces? Apresúrate o nos subimos sin ti. Si que eres lenta—dijo Naruto alzando una ceja. Hinata solo frunce el seño y camina hacia la montaña rusa pisando a Naruto fuertemente, este se quejo de dolor.

—¡Agh! ¡Vas a morir Lunita ya verás!—agarro su pie y comenzó a a sobarlo. Naruto volteo bruscamente y miro alrededor, entrecerró sus ojos desconfiado, no logro ver nada—tal vez haya sido mi imaginación.

—¡Apúrate Naruto! ¡Es nuestro turno!—le grita Sakura.

—¡Ya voy!-el rubio sale corriendo hacia sus amigos para montarse.

Una sombra sale de entre los arboles de sus colmillos sale baba de color morado que cae al suelo.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados frente a un kiosko de helados en aquel parque, Hinata y Sakura tenían globos amarrados a sus muñecas y también tenían peluches, cortesía de Sasuke.

—Sabes Sasuke-teme, aun no entiendo cómo es que no quedas pobre con semejante novia.

—Es sencillo Naruto, trata de decirle cosas bonitas y entretenla para que no vea algo bonito para que se olvide de lo que pidio. Si no hago esas tácticas, viviría bajo un puente—dijo tranquilamente el azabache.

Ambos chicos en un santiamén tenían la cabeza en la mesa con un enorme chichon del cual salía humo.

—Idiotas—dijo la peli-rosa llevando un poco de helado a su boca.

Hinata solo sonreía Nerviosa, a veces creía que Sakura tenía una fuerza descomunal, se compadecía un poco de Sasuke y Naruto. Bueno de Naruto no tanto. Hinata sintió otra vez que era observada pero esta vez sintió un pequeño escalofríos. Volteo su mirada hacia los arboles de aquel. Abrió sus ojos más no poder y se levanto de la silla asustada logrando que esta callera al suelo.

La oji-perla no podía creerlo, atrás de aquel árbol estaba una de esas cosas que había visto ese día cuando se dirigía a su casa en la limosina. Un nugle, así se llamaban esas cosas o así le había dicho su reflejo que se llamaban en el sueño. Sentía los ojos rojos de aquella bestia sobre ella.

Sakura miro la reacción de Hinata y dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba mirando. Abrió sus ojos más no poder y también se levanto de la silla.

—Maldición—susurro la chica.

—Esto es malo, muy malo—dijo Sasuke serio mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Vámonos de aquí—Naruto se levanto de la silla y tomo la mano de Hinata y la jala para alejarse de allí y salir de aquel parque.

— ¡esperen! ¡¿U-ustedes también lo vieron!?—Hinata se dejaba jalar, pudo notar como los tres estaban de forma seria.

—No es momento ahora, debemos salir de aquí—respondió el azabache.

—Pero…esa cosa ¡¿qué está pasando!? ¿Ustedes saben algo sobre esa cosa?… ¿es cierto que esa criatura se llama Nugle?—Hinata los miraba confundida y alterada.

—Te lo explicaremos más tarde, lo importante ahora es alejarnos de él y que no nos encuentre. Llamare a Kakashi-sensei—Dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Hinata sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo caminando hacia la salida.

—¿k..kakashi-sensei?—murmuro la oji-perla confundida, ¿Por qué Sakura iba a llamar a su profesor?

Hinata en ese momento comienza a tener dolor en las sienes y un ruido agudo suena en su cabeza ella cierra los ojos y repentinamente aun con los ojos cerrados ve todo a su alrededor y como si tuviera ojos en su espalda y ve como unas agujas se dirigen hacia Sakura, abre los ojos asustada y se suelta de Naruto logrando empujar a Sakura junto con ella cayendo al suelo.

Agujas se clavan en el suelo justo por donde caminaba Sakura. La peli-rosa mira las agujas y luego a Hinata, la oji-perla también miraba las agujas sorprendida. ¿Acaso ella...-volteo su rostro hacia la bestia teniendo el mismo presentimiento mas agujas se dirigían hacia ellas. Hinata cerros fuertemente los ojos. Pero nada llego.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba frente a ella, pero el tenia la mano extendida un una clase de escudo los cubría a los tres.

—¿Están bien?—el azabache aun tenia la mano extendida y el escudo activado.

—S-si…pero, como…—murmura la oji-perla sorprendida.

—Estamos en problemas. Los Nugles nos encontraron, creo que son unos 8 o 10, En el parque de diversiones Yomiyami. De acuerdo—la peli-rosa cuelga el teléfono y se levanta—Kakashi-sensei ya viene, dijo que iba a avisarle a Kurenai-sensei—La peli-rosa nota como la gente comienza a correr asustada, las bestias de piel y escamas negras comienzan a camina hacia ellos.

Sasuke baja su mano y el manto azul o mejor dicho escudo, desaparece.

—Naruto, llévate a Hinata—dice al azabache de forma seria.

Naruto camina hacia ellos, Hinata se sorprende, sus ojos ya no eran de color azul, ahora eran de un color rojo sangre. Naruto le extiende la mano a Hinata y esta solo la toma pero cuando se levanta siente mucho dolor en su pierna haciendo que vuelva a caer sentada mientras se quejaba y dejaba mostrar una mueca de dolor.

—Al parecer cuando ayudaste a Sakura una aguja te lastimo—murmuro.

—Déjame ayudarte Hinata—sakura se agacha y coloca una mano en la herida de Hinata. La mano de sakura se envuelve en un resplandor verde y la herida de la oji-perla comienza a curarse—Listo, ahora llévatela—Mira seriamente a Naruto y este solo asiente.

Cuando Naruto se disponía a carga a Hinata un brazo sale de entre el pavimento y lo golpea en la cara mandándolo lejos, Hinata mira sorprendida como un hombre de lentes, cabellos grises y ojos negros, sale del suelo sin romperlo, era como si el suelo se hubiera vuelto agua.

—¡Kabuto! ¡Eres un..!—grito Sakura dirigiendo su puño a su cara pero el chico toma su puño y luego la patea en el estomago mandándola lejos, pero Sasuke logra tomarla en brazos antes de que callera al suelo.

Hinata mira como golpea a Sakura, ella aun en el suelo mira a Kabuto asustada y comienza a retroceder aun en el suelo. El peli-gris sonríe y se acerca a ella agachándose a su altura, mientras la mira a los ojos.

—Con que tu eres la famosa hija de Artemis, después de tantos años de búsqueda por fin hemos podido encontrarte—el chico toma un mechón de su cabello- Ojos color perla. Al parecer el conjuro que tu madre coloco en ti ah perdido fuerza, o tal vez se rompió cuando eras niña…en fin—Kabuto sonríe y coloca el dedo medio e índice en la frente de Hinata—Es hora de despertar—murmura y luego en la punta de sus dedos un brillo blanco.

El colgante en forma de media luna que estaba en el cuello de Hinata comenzó a brillar intensamente y a la vez un círculo blanco apareció bajo la oji-perla, kabuto se alejo rápidamente y en la frente de Hinata una marca en forma de luna comenzó a brillar. La oji-perla sintió un ardor fuerte en los ojos pero luego se fue transformando en un dolor intenso como si le estuvieran sacando los ojos. La chica comenzó a gritar y del circulo un resplandor blanco, la corriente de energía llegaba hasta el cielo, Hinata comenzó a flotar por la corriente de energía.

Su cabello el cual estaba meciéndose en la corriente de aquel resplandor de color blanco, cambio de Marrón a un azul casi negro, en sus sienes comenzaron a sobresalir unas extrañas venas, comenzaron a salirle lagrimas de sangre. Hinata seguía gritando de dolor mientras que sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente sus manos estaban en su cabeza.

—¡HINATA!—Grito Sakura preocupada mirando a su amiga.

Naruto, salió corriendo y se lanzo dentro del torbellino pero, no logro entrar era como una pared y no podía traspasarlo

—¡HINATA! ¡MALDICION!—golpeaba desesperadamente el torbellino tratando de alcanzar a Hinata la cual aun seguía gritando de dolor.

— ¡espléndido! ¡Cuánto poder! ¡Orochimaru estará encantado!—dice riendo como loco Kabuto pero por su descuido recibe un golpe justo en la cara que lo manda lejos chocando contra una de las atracciones.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Voy a matarte!—Grito furiosa la peli-rosa sin dejar de mirar a Kabuto, el peli-gris le sonríe divertido mientras limpiaba el hilito de sangre que salía de su boca.

—Eres un malnacido—murmuro Sasuke tomando a Kabuto por el cuello de su camisa alzándolo en el aire, estaba furioso.

—Sasuke-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte, dime…¿Por qué no me entregas a la rosadita para poder tener una noche de locura?—dice divertido.

Sasuke rechina los dientes y lo golpea en la cara rompiéndole los anteojos

La oji-perla sentía un dolor agudo en su cabeza y en sus ojos, era un dolor horrible, ella quería que todo acabara, quería dejar de sentir dolor. La marca en su frente fue perdiendo brillo al igual que su colgante hasta que logro desaparecer al igual que aquella corriente de color blanco que llegaba hasta el cielo. La chica cayó al suelo sin lograr caer de pie, aun tenía las manos en su cabeza y seguía llorando sangre. Las venas que estaban en sus sienes también fueron desapareciendo al igual que el color azul-negro de su cabello volviendo a ser marrón.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto se agacha a la altura de la chica y le levanta en brazos mirándola muy preocupado—Hinata…

—N…Na-Naruto…kun..-murmura para mirar al rubio y luego desmayarse.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que con la universidad(trabajos, examanes, deberes) no eh podido continuar con los capítulos ni actualizar.

¿les a gustado el capitulo? Disculpen los horrores ortográficos y lo demás, soy nueva en esto de los fic, espero mejore con el tiempo. :)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias a:

dniizz

Blossom Hyuga

Giiova-Chan

Nany

Anilex Cullen-Hyuga

KarmenDavidoxoa

Hime-chan

KORE25

Noelialuna

Giiova-chan

Enserio, gracias, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes :D

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Capitulo IV: Verdades y Mentiras

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, La historia y los hermanos de Hinata si son de mi imaginacion. Espero Zeus no use los rayos en mi por esta historia.

**Capitulo 5**

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Verdades y Mentiras, un corazón que duele.**

o

o

o

o

o

o

Abría sus ojos pesadamente acostumbrándose a la luz, sus ojos le ardían y su cabeza aun le dolía un poco, miraba el techo confundida para comenzar a sentarse en aquella cama, mira la habitación reconociendo que esa no era su casa ¿Dónde estaba?. La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Kurenai…sensei—murmura

—Veo que despertaste Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes?—Le sonríe y luego camina hacia ella

— ¿C-como llegue aquí?— Hinata mira a su profesora confundida y aturdida, preguntándose cómo había acabado en casa de su profesora,

Hinata recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en aquel parque de diversiones, como conoció a un tal Kabuto que con tan solo tocar su frente le causo un inmenso dolor.

—Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura me llamaron y les dije que te trajeran hasta aquí—la puerta de madera vuelve abrirse ypor esta entran los nombrados y para mas sorpresa de Hinata también entra Kakashi-sensei

—¡Hinata! —Sakura se acerca hacia ella y la abraza—gracias a Zeus estas bien—la chica sonríe—

—Nos tenías preocupados Enana—dice Naruto alzando una ceja tornándose tranquilo

— ¿Cómo estas Hinata?—Pregunta el azabache mirando como ambas amigas terminaban el abrazo.

—Bueno…me arden un poco los ojos y me duele un poco la cabeza, pero…—ella mira seriamente a los tres— Quiero saber…que fue lo que paso haya en el parque y porque a mí, más que todo que me expliquen porque ese tal Kabuto me busca—La oji-perla mira a todos los presentes seriamente— Quiero la verdad.

Todos se miran entre si un poco nerviosos, hasta que el peli-gris dio un paso en frente y hablo.

—Orochimaru es mejor conocido en este mundo como Ades, el dios del inframundo. Debería decir que Orochimaru tiene planeado revivir a los titanes cuando los planetas se alineen, solo ustedes pueden detenerlos, ustedes fueron bendecidos por el poder de la luna, agua, sol y estrellas, cuando nacieron unas marcas aparecieron en sus frentes, señal de que ustedes eran muy fuertes y que eran los únicos en poder encerrar a los titanes para siempre.

—¿Nosotros? — murmura confundida.

—Hinata…Naruto, Sasuke y yo somos unos de esos niños que fueron bendecidos…pero, no solo somos nosotros 4 también otros mas de nuestra generación.

—Pero…¿Por qué nosotros?

—Porque somos hijos de dioses, nuestros padres dioses que enamoraron de humanos normales, y nos tuvieron. En otras palabras somos semi-dioses—explico tranquilamente el azabache-.

—Entonces...ustedes…y yo…—murmuro la oji-perla sorprendida

—Yo soy Hijo de Minato, también conocido como Apolo…—Dijo Naruto

—Yo soy Hija de Asura mejor conocida como afrodita—murmuro la peli-rosa asustada por la reacción de la chica

—Yo soy hijo de Fugaku mejor conocido como Ares—dijo el azabache

—Y tu Hinata, eres hija de Hana, mejor conocida como Artemis, la diosa de la guerra y la caza…lamento nunca haberte dicho la verdad pero…tu madre se fue porque quería ponerte a salvo, yo desde un principio siempre supe que eras semi-diosa…no quise decirte nada porque…perdóname—murmura la mujer mirando a Hinata un poco triste y coloca su mano en la de la oji-perla

Hinata abre sus ojos como platos mientras miraba sorprendida a aquella mujer que fue como una madre para ella, quita su mano rápidamente mientras mira como Kurenai se torna triste y la mira un poco sorprendida. ¿Acaso su sensei?... ¿su mama le…le mintió toda su vida?

—Entonces... ¿tú lo sabías?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Nana...todo este tiempo ¿sabias donde estaba mi madre? tu aun sabiendo que...no puede ser...—Hinata mira a su sensei dolida sintiendo sus ojos arder.

—Lo lamento, pero tu madre me hizo prometer que no te dijera nada, ella quería mantenerte segura hasta que cumplieras los 18. Ella quería protegerte de Orochimaru. Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, Zeus les ordeno a todos que ocultaran a sus hijos. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke todos fueron ocultos aquí en tierra al cuidado de un…humano que no…que no—la palabra se le atoro en la boca.

—…¿Que no..que..nana?—Hinata temía lo peor

—Que no fueran sus padres o tuvieran lazos sanguíneos...porque así seria mas fácil ocultarlos—dijo al fin para desviar la mirada y no mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. ¿Qué no fueran sus padres?...eso quería decir que…

—…Mi padre…no es en realidad mi verdadero Padre…todo este tiempo…—dijo la chica sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Todo era mentira, su vida, sus padres, sus hermanos. Todo su mundo se derrumbo en un solo día.

—Así es… tu madre cuando solo tenía pocas semanas de embarazo tuvo que venir a la tierra y buscar a alguien que te cuidara…tuvo que casarse para que ese hombre creyera que tú eras su hija..pero, al parecer el descubrió que tu no llevabas su sangre.

—Por eso me odia… ¡por eso siempre me odio! …porque yo…no soy su hija todo…todo era una farsa, siempre creyendo que…—dijo Hinata con la voz rota.

—Hinata…yo—coloco una mano en su hombro pero Hinata se aleja violentamente y mira a Kurenai con los ojos llorosos y un poco molesta.

—Yo confié en ti… yo te veía como una madre. Pero… ¡no eres más que una mentirosa! ¡Te odio!—grito la chica arrugando las sabanas.

Kurenai abre sus ojos más no poder dejando su mano congelada en el aire, mirando Hinata fijamente. Kurenai no podía culpar a Hinata de pensar así de ella, después te todo ella sabía que cuando todo saliera a la luz y le dijera la verdad, su _hija_ iba a odiara, después de todo jamás le dijo la verdad ¿Cómo podría molestarse con ella? Se merecía que le dijeran mentirosa y muchos más…aunque doliera…_y mucho._

—Hinata, Kurenai no tiene la culpa de nada, ella solo trato de protegerte—dijo Kakashi mirándola.

—K-kakashi-sensei tiene razón Hinata…kurenai…ella..—trato de decir Sakura un poco nerviosa

—Yo me largo—susurro la oji-perla levantándose de la cama de sopetón, pero un dolor agudo en su cabeza hace que caiga de rodillas al suelo y coloque una mano en su cabeza

—¡Hinata!—dice Kurenai y Sakura a la misma vez y se acercan a ella

Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo como el dolor pasaba. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver su cabello largo en el suelo pero este era de un color negro-azulado igual como en aquel sueño que había tenido, agarro un mechón de cabello y lo miro consternada.

—…no fue un sueño…-murmuro y luego coloca una mano sobre el collar, se levanto rápidamente ignorando los llamados de la peli-rosa y su nana. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, camino rápidamente por los pasillos y luego salió de la casa para comenzar a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—Iré por ella—dice Naruto comenzando a Caminar pero es detenido por Kakashi con un mano en su hombro

—Déjala…necesita pensar, fue demasiada información por un día. En estos momentos lo que ella necesita es estar sola y pensar

—Kakashi tiene razón Naruto, no es fácil para ella. A nosotros no nos afecto mucho porque no los dijeron desde que teníamos uso de razón. Ella vivió 17 años sin saber la verdad. Debe de ser muy difícil para ella—dice Sasuke con la mano en sus bolsillos y camina hacia Sakura tomándole la mano tratando de calmarla ya que esta temblaba un poco.

—Todo es mi culpa…—dijo Kurenai mirando fijamente la puerta por donde salió Hinata

—No digas eso Kurenai, tu solo hiciste lo que Artemis te pidió que hicieras. No es tu culpa. Estoy seguro que ella lo dijo sin pensar…Esta confundida, no es fácil saber que la persona que pensabas que era tu padre en verdad no lo fuera—Kakashi camino hasta ella y coloco una mano en su hombro

—Creo que tienes razón kakashi…solo espero que me perdone…—murmuro.

Naruto metió la mano en sus bolsillos y miro la puerta por donde salió Hinata, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, al verla llorar sentía unas ganas enormes de consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba tentado a salir de allí e ir a buscarla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero, como había dicho Kakashi, Ella tenía que pensar y asimilar todo lo que le habían dicho…aunque, aun no le habían dicho todo.

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, no estaba mirando por donde iba, estaba viendo borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Le dolía el pecho y estaba muy confundida, ¿su padre no era en verdad su padre biológico? ¿Kenji y Akira no eran sus hermanos? Dio un pequeño gritillo y cayó al suelo raspándose las rodillas y las manos, se quedo un rato en aquel pavimento de la acera adolorida, se sentó en el suelo y miro sus manos, estaban lastimadas y brotaba sangre de los pequeños rasguños que se hizo con la caída. Pero ella no podía descubrir que dolía mas, si las heridas en sus rodillas y manos o la de su corazón.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente sintiendo el ardor en las heridas que acaba de hacerse a causa de la caida, camino hasta un teléfono público y metió unas cuantas monedas, marco el numero y espero a que le contestaran

—H_ola habla Kenji, ¿quién es?_ —se escucho la voz de su Hermano Kenji al otro lado del teléfono.

—Nii…—se mordió el labio inferior y sintió sus ojos arder de nuevo—Ni-Nii-chan..—dijo con voz quebrada a punto de llorar nuevamente.

—_¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?—_se escucho la voz de su hermano preocupado

—-yo…quiero que vengas por mi…quiero ir a casa…—dijo la chica para luego soltar un sollozo y que sus lagrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos

—_¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Iré por ti ya mismo!—_

—Estoy, en el centro… por la avenida 23 de enero… —dijo la chica soltando otro sollozo.

—_¡Espérame allí, por ningún motivo vayas a moverte! ¡Voy a buscarte! - _cuelga

Hinata coloco el teléfono en su lugar y comenzó a sollozar, se tumbo en el suelo de la cabina telefónica y empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras que colocaba una mano en sus ojos. Le dolía el pecho, y mucho…

Iba a toda velocidad por las calles, en sus ojos se podría apreciar preocupación y miedo. Hace unos minutos había recibido una llamada de Hinata, y su corazón comenzó a latirle de forma rápida al escuchar sollozar ¿Qué le había pasado? Se preocupo mucho y fue rápidamente por un auto de su padre para buscar a Hinata. La vio de pie al lado de la cabina telefónica, estaba mirando el suelo y sus ojos detonaban tristeza. Estaciono el auto frente a ella y se bajo la más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza mirando que todo estuviera en orden.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?¿Qué la paso a tu cabello?...¿porque tiene ese color?—la miro a los ojos y ella solo asintió y luego la abrazo— Me preocupaste mucho…Que bueno que estas bien—dijo para abrazarla más fuerte y posar sus labios en su cabello.

Hinata correspondió al abrazo y cerro sus ojos, no debía llorar, debía ser fuerte. Además, no podía contarle nada a su "hermano"…nada

Ambos chicos entraron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión, Kenji de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica la cual miraba por la ventanilla, podía ver a través del vidrio que estaba como ida y pensativa. Kenji quería preguntarle porque estaba en aquel estado, mira las rodillas de la chica y nota las raspaduras que se hizo al caer en la calle, seguro se cayó mientras caminaba, el sabía perfectamente lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su hermana en algunas ocasiones. El viaje se hizo silencioso y cuando llegaron a la Mansión ambos bajaron del auto sin decir palabra alguna.

Hinata entro primero a la casa, no quería hablar con Kenji ni siquiera sabia si era capaz de verlo a los ojos, estaba caminando hacia las escaleras, solo quería ir a su habitación, encerrarse, pensar y si era posible llorar, cuando llego al segundo escalón sintió que la agarraron por el brazo impidiendo que siguiera subiendo. Volteo su rostro y miro a su hermano, en sus ojos pudo notar preocupación y se sintió culpable por eso, pero… _no podía decirle la verdad_

—¿Qué corrió Hinata?—la mira seriamente

—N-nada importante Ke-kenji—se voltea quedando frente a él poniéndose quedando a su altura ya que estaba en el segundo escalón.

—¿Nada importante? Si claro, Dime qué te pasa, se cuando mientes eres muy transparente—entrecierra un poco los ojos

Hinata muerde su labio inferior sintiéndose descubierta ya que lo que decía él era cierto, ella no era buena mintiendo pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Yo solo…Karin me dijo que quería hacer las paces conmigo, me pidió que saliéramos y todo era una trampa. Me hizo quedar como tonta…eso es todo—Rezo a los dioses porque Kenji se creyera la mentira y al parecer se la creyó porque la soltó y solo suspiro para luego pasar una mano por su cabello.

—¿El nuevo color de cabello también es obra de Karin? –Hinata solo se mordió el labio para luego asentir- Hablare con Karin—metió una manos en sus bolsillos y miro a Hinata— No pienso dejar que siga metiéndose contigo Hinata, voy a protegerte…—le dio una sonrisa a Hinata

Hinata miro sorprendida a Kenji, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Sintió sus mejillas arder y también ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que su "hermano" decía eso, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Kenji de verdad la veía como su hermana y no como un estorbo. Pero la ojiperla se sorprendió mas cuando sintió que la jalaba de la muñeca, para luego rodear su cintura con sus brazos y hundir su rostro en su cuello y cabello.

El chico hundió su rostro en el cuello "de su hermana" aspirando el olor a lilas, sintió una ganas enormes de besar su cuello y seguir aspirando ese olor que desprendía Hinata. Sintió como su "hermana" lo abraza también y escuchar salir de sus labios un "Gracias hermano"

Hinata se separo y le sonríe, ella sube un escalón más, coloca ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano y le da un beso en la frente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Me alegro que seas mi hermano Kenji…Muchas gracias—La oji-perla le sonríe y luego sube las escaleras dejando a Kenji paralizado, con el corazón acelerado y muy sonrojado.

Kenji coloca una mano en su frente y sonríe como tonto

—Esto es malo Kenji, si esto sigue así acabaras haciendo algo que no deberías hacer con tu hermana—se dice a si mismo sonriendo.

Hinata subió a su habitación, se recostó en la puerta mientras miraba el suelo y recordaba lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Camino hacia el tocador y se sentó frente al espejo, miro su ahora cabello negro-azulado tocando un mechón, dirigió sus manos a las sienes y las froto un poro, recordando cómo había sentido como unas venas sobresalían en el parque de diversiones cuando vieron e ese extraño chico de lentes, ¿Qué había sido eso? ella había salvado a Sakura de haber sido atravesada o lastimada por unas agujas, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendida, si no, la forma en cómo las había visto, era como si tuviera ojos en la espalda y viera a distancia.

Se levanto del espejo dispuesta a dejar esos pensamientos y tratar de relajarse, no quería recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde y menos lo que sucedió en casa de su nana.

_Nana…_

Se tira de espalda en el colchón de su cama y miro el techo, sintiendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente, ella quería mucho a Kurenai, su nana. Pero, después de haberse enterado de que su Padre no era su verdadero padre biológico eso la destrozaba ¿Por qué Kurenai, su nana le había ocultado tal cosa? Y para empeorar las cosas tal vez ella sabía sobre el paradero de su madre.

Apretó con fuerza el colgante que estaba en su cuello, no aguanto más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra deslizándose por sus sienes. Se acostó boca abajo colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada para llorar más fuerte, y así quedo dormida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Ya libere su poder, así que es cuestión de tiempo—

—Bien hecho Kabuto, dentro de poco vamos a capturar a los semi-dioses, principalmente a la hija de Artemis, la liberación de los titanes tiene que ser el luna llena, si la chica para ese entonces no está bajo nuestro poder ella podrá ocultar la luna y el plan no funcionara. Se necesita la luz de la luna para el plan—Orochimaru se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la puerta de su habitación— Me voy a tomar una siesta, la emoción de saber que pronto el Olimpo será mío me quito las energías

—Si, orochimaru-sama—Kabuto sonríe y mira como Orochimaru abre la puerta y luego desaparece tras ella.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Disculpen la tardanza, es que la Universidad ocupada todo mi tiempo con eso de los examenes trabajos y mas porque estoy terminando el semestre... :s

Espero me perdonen.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por mandame un review, mensaje privado, follows, los que tienen su historia en favoritos, los que leen la historia sin reportarse. :D

Espero este capitulo les guste, ya Hinata sabe la verdad, solo toca esperar.

Lamento si esta corto, pero no andaba con mucha imaginacion tampoco, espero me disculpen. Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

:)

¡Les mando un abrazo Psicológico! ~ :D

Zayo~

¿Reviews?


End file.
